


Star Wars Tumblrfic

by plingo_kat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashfic from various prompts on Tumblr, mostly RexObi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bail/Obi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by leechbrain's gorgeous art!

“I can’t believe I’m going along with this,” Obi-Wan says, pinching the bridge of his nose. He can vaguely see Anakin grin at him encouragingly from around his hand.

“Do it for the mission, Master.”

“Is it truly such a distasteful idea?” Bail stands with his arms across his chest, formal in the presence of another Jedi, but Obi-Wan can see the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkle. “You just have to stand still and look serene.”

“Your specialty,” Anakin chimes in.

“Thank you, padawan,” Obi-Wan says quellingly. “No, senator, I am merely expressing my disbelief that a planetary system requires a warrior-diplomat bonded pair to conduct diplomatic affairs, and that they are requiring the Senate to provide the same. I appreciate your assistance in this matter.”

“I told you Padme and I could do this.”

“You do realize that in their culture, it is the warrior who will conduct the talks? So as the warrior’s duty is to guard the diplomat’s body, it is the diplomat’s duty to trust the warrior to speak for them.”

“I could say whatever Padme told me to say,” Anakin says, tone hurt. He’s still grinning.

“Yes, but would you?”

“Regardless,” Bail breaks in before a master-padawan spat develops, “you and I have been requested for this assignment, Master Kenobi.”

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan folds his hands into his sleeves. “And call me Obi-Wan, please.”

“Then you should call me Bail.”

“Bail,” Obi-Wan says, and watches a smile curve Bail’s lips. “Shall we rehearse our speech?”

“Ah.” Bail hesitates, glancing at Anakin. “Of course.”

“According to our hosts’ customs, we stand front to back, yes?” Bail unfolds his arms as Obi-Wan steps close, turning around to allow Bail to wrap him in a loose embrace. “Just so.”

“Yes.” Bail clears his throat. “Well. Let’s begin.”

“I’m going to the cockpit,” Anakin pipes up. “Have fun practicing your speech, Master. Senator.”

The door slides silently shut after him. Bail’s hands start to shake – when unsteady breaths tickle Obi-Wan’s ear, he realizes Bail is laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later, I reblogged with this addition:
>
>> i was gonna write more but idk how to get there because obviously what happens next is that obi-wan like, elbows bail in the side, and bail knocks his nose against the back of obi-wan’s head, and then obi-wan is like ‘i’m!! sorry love!!’ and bail (gingerly fingering the bridge of his nose in an echo to obi-wan at the beginning of the snippet) being all ‘it’s okay, not even bleeding. come here.’ and gathers obi-wan into his arms again (same position!!) and kisses his ear, and obi-wan leans back into him. and then they look out the window port at the stars or whatever (they’re probably in hyperspace. there probably isn’t even a window. WHATEVER. I DO WHAT I WANT.) and bail like, recites some pablo neruda in a low voice into obi-wan’s ear because he is SUCH A ROMANTIC and then when anakin comes by to check on them he actually thinks they’re practicing the speech and like
>> 
>> i am laughing because the hypocrisy/irony of obi-wan and bail hiding their relationship from anakin and padme. I MEAN.


	2. Rex/Obi, cooking disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here.](http://pushthequorumbutton.tumblr.com/post/141711091361/hey-ive-had-a-pretty-shitty-couple-of-days-if)

“Look,” Rex says, watching the fire burn itself out. “I followed mission parameters. There were extenuating circumstances.”

“I don’t think a child really counts as extenuating circumstances,” Obi-Wan says, Luke cradled in one arm. The boy can walk by now, if only in wobbling steps, but the general – former general, Obi-Wan always corrects – tends to coddle him. Maybe Rex just has a skewed sense of childhood.

“I was distracted,” Rex insists.

“Oh, I’m sure you were.” Obi-Wan’s voice is as dry as the desert they’re living in, undercut with a thread of affection. “And the time before that, when the whole house smelled of soot for a week?”

“Can I decline to answer on that, sir?”

Obi-Wan laughs; not the clear bright laugh Rex sometimes heard during the war, when General Skywalker or Commander Ahsoka startled mirth out of him, but a warm rasping chuckle that’s comforting in its familiarity.

“Perhaps I should do the cooking from now on,” he suggests. “Or be present for any further attempts?”

Rex surveys the kitchen again. A pan, blackened and caked with the remains of eggs; a pot in the sink, still gently steaming; black streaks on the counter which should disappear with some scrubbing; and him, mitted hand still holding a spatula that’s seen better days.

“Sounds good, love,” Rex says. “Wouldn’t have you anywhere else.”


	3. Rex/Obi, sad clothes sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original post @ pushthequorumbutton | tumblr | 142223737761

It was a little bit like dying, Rex thought as he handed over each piece of armor: greaves, gauntlet, chestplate. Helmet. Or becoming a ghost. Seeing his own bucket on somebody else’s head was viscerally unnerving, threatening to steal the air from his lungs like a blow to the diaphragm. 

It would be a thousand times worse if it were a brother. At least he knew the man taking his identity didn’t have his own face.

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said, and it was sincere, it was, but Rex still had to swallow and look away.

“I understand, sir.” He thought privately, resentfully, that it was Obi-Wan who didn’t understand; that nobody could who wasn’t a brother.

“Rex.” At least he still had a name. Obi-Wan stepped closer. A finger touched Rex’s chin, but he looked up under his own power. “It’s the only way.”

Rex swallowed. “I know.”

Obi-Wan leaned in and brushed their lips together, just once. His beard prickled Rex’s skin.

“Will you forgive me?”

Rex closed his eyes. “Already done.”


	4. Rex/Obi, fluffy clothes sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here.](http://pushthequorumbutton.tumblr.com/post/142223737761/okay-so-i-saw-a-prompt-list-today-that-mentioned)

“This,” Rex says, nose wrinkled in something between confusion and distaste, “is strange.”

“You look very dashing,” Obi-Wan says. Both General Skywalker and Commander Tano stifle a snort of laughter. Cody, the bastard, laughs openly.

“Oh yeah,” he says. “You look just like a Jedi Master.”

Rex always hates the Seperatists, but at the moment he despises them with a burning passion. And maybe the Jedi Council a little bit too, because it’s they who have decided - in their infinite wisdom - that a clone trooper should dress up in a bad replica of a Jedi’s robes for some sort of complicated double-blind undercover gambit.

The tabards are layered the wrong way and the tunics are at least two shades off of the correct brown; Rex kept his own boots, both for comfort and for another deviation from general Jedi standard. His lightsaber is a training saber.

“I really don’t feel comfortable carrying this,” he says, tapping the offending item.

“Don’t worry,” General Skywalker says blithely, clapping him on the shoulder. “You can’t cut through anything except a layer of skin with that thing. It’s only good for deflecting blaster fire.”

“That’s the problem,” Rex retorts. “I don’t want to be weaponless.”

“We could trade,” Obi-Wan offers, and smiles as literally everybody else in the room stares at him in horror. It’s the same expression he wears when he suggests jumping off hundred story buildings as a legitimate escape strategy.

“No,” General Skywalker says.

“No, sir,” Cody says.

“Are you joking?” Commander Tano says.

“Um.” Rex is tempted, but he’d probably actually cut off his arm by mistake. “Best not, sir. But thanks for the offer.”

“Oh, no problem.” The smile widens into something Rex might reasonably call a smirk. It looks good on the man, damn him. “Now if we are finished admiring Captain Rex’s sartorial splendor, perhaps we could begin the mission…?”

Rex tugs at the itchy tabards, trying to pull them into a more comfortable configuration.

“Yes, sir.”


	5. Rex/Obi, Obi-Wan goes undercover as a stormtrooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this lovely piece of art](http://leechbrain.tumblr.com/post/140940331544/obi-wan-for-some-reason-has-to-go-undercover-as) by leechbrain!

“Well, you look different.”

Obi-Wan casts a quick glare over his shoulder, a gloved hand jerking his chestplate into alignment. “Thank you, Anakin, for that insightful observation. Perhaps you’d prefer to prepare the transport for takeoff?”

“Just saying.” Anakin raises his hands and begins to back out of the room. “Are those your normal gauntlets?”

“Goodbye, Anakin,” Obi-wan says, just catching the edge of Anakin’s smirk as the door closes. He sighs. “Force.”

“Don’t be too hard on him, sir,” Rex says. “He’s been on edge since Commander Tano was assigned to General Koon two weeks ago.”

Rex stands at ease along one of the low holotables near the edge of the command center, helmet held loosely in one hand. As Obi-Wan turns to face him he places it down next to him.

“Understandable,” Obi-Wan says. He watches as a half-smile quirks Rex’s lips, brown eyes warming as they meet his own gaze. “I have a bit of a bad feeling about this mission myself.”

“General,” Rex groans. His eyes flick up in something that isn’t quite an eyeroll. “Now you’ve done it. We’ll be shot at for sure.”

“Hopefully not,” Obi-Wan says, and takes the six steps needed to place them face to face, within arms reach of one another. Rex’s armor is hard under his gloves when he reaches out, durable shoulder plates giving away around the neckline to reveal the softer material of a clone trooper’s undersuit. He moves up, up, until his thumb is pressed gently over Rex’s pulse, able to sense the living warmth of flesh beneath his hands even if he can’t physically feel it.

“Hey,” Rex says, soft, his own hand coming up to rest on Obi-Wan’s waist. “Be careful out there, sir.”

“Always,” Obi-Wan says.

Rex snorts, then leans forward to touch their foreheads together, to rest his nose against Obi-Wan’s, to look into his eyes. “Liar.”

Obi-Wan smiles. “I’ll do my best,” he amends.

“That,” Rex says, “I believe.”


	6. Rex/Obi, sassy Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here.](http://pushthequorumbutton.tumblr.com/post/141465382986/did-someone-say-they-wanted-clone-wars-prompts)

“If I can just say, sir,” Rex says, struggling ineffectually against the waist deep mud encasing his body, “this really isn’t how I was hoping to spend my evening.”

“You and me both, Captain,” Kenobi says. He’s only thigh-deep, being lighter without a full set of armor. “But not to worry, I’ll have us out in a moment.”

“Right.” There’s a suspicious looking bulge under the mud about three meters to their left. Suspicious, because – yep, Rex called it, for once he would have liked to be wrong – the lump is _moving._

“General,” Rex says, keeping his voice flat with some effort. The mud is creeping up toward his chest. “If you could hurry it up–”

“Just a second,” Kenobi says, and closes his eyes. Rex curses silently. _Jedi_. Why.

Kenobi calls a vine to them with the Force, and they pull themselves to safety just in time for the lump to reveal itself as some sort of toothy mud monster.

“Run?” Rex can’t help himself. This never happens with his general; Kenobi just brings out the bastard in him.

“Run!” The general is _grinning_ like the secret adrenaline junkie he is. Skywalker ‘my master would never do this’ is so full of shit.


End file.
